


somewhere in the middle

by 2manyboys



Series: kink meme fills [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyboys/pseuds/2manyboys
Summary: Written for the kinkmeme prompt: One of them is out on a mission and the other is left home alone or at the safehouse and wanting. They decide to pull out their fave toy(s) and try to take the edge off. Whomever was away returns and delights in catching the other and sits off to the side and talks them through to an orgasm.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: kink meme fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914529
Comments: 41
Kudos: 367





	somewhere in the middle

Nicky knows when he walks through the door of the house and Joe doesn’t call out a greeting that there’s something going on. He triple locks the door behind him and pulls his gun out of the back of his pants. He moves slowly, silently, clearing each room. After the mission he’s come back from, Nicky’s a little on edge. He was looking forward to hearing Joe’s voice curl around the shape of his name, looking forward to the warmth of his arms and the familiar smell of him when Joe wraps him up in a hug. Instead he’s creeping through the dark halls of their safehouse, back early because he got the job done fast. Nicky really wanted that hug, it motivated him through the past eight hours sitting on a rooftop freezing his ass off.

This house has been renovated recently and, while Nicky finds the ultramodern aesthetic a little lacking in personality, there are benefits. One is that showers are all glass. Nicky took one this morning and caught Joe admiring him, distracted from brushing his teeth and trimming his beard. Another is that floors don’t squeak so Joe doesn’t hear Nicky approach their bedroom. The bedroom has a third and final benefit, which Nicky’s been thinking about all day: an enormous walk-in closet with mirrored doors that take up nearly an entire wall. 

Nicky opens the bedroom door a few inches, pressing his gun against it, until he can see Joe. Thanks to the mirrors, he can see _all of Joe_ laying across their bed. His face is pressed into Nicky’s pillows, knees spread, and he’s reaching behind himself to work his fingers into his ass. He’s posed like he knew Nicky would find him this way, displayed for the mirrors with his favorite dildo on the bed beside him. 

That is, Nicky thinks it’s Joe’s favorite. It’s the one he always asks for, the one he makes sure gets cleaned and put in its leather pouch among their gear in case they have to bug out. It’s stainless steel, catching the light off the lamp on the nightstand, reflecting back to Nicky from the mirror. 

Nicky flicks the safety on his gun and puts it back into his waistband, leaning against the doorframe and just watching. Joe is gorgeous. Nicky knows, of course he knows, he’s known how beautiful Joe is for nearly a thousand years, but he so rarely has the opportunity to just look without Joe looking back. Nicky wasn’t aware he’d been craving the opportunity to be a voyeur for his husband but he’s enjoying it too much to make himself known now, even though he could be the one stretching Joe open. 

Joe is licking and biting his lips, swallowing the small noises he’s making, intent on the work of his fingers. His other hand is on his dick but he’s stroking it idly, maintaining his erection. Nicky doesn’t think he can get a hand inside his own pants without making too much noise but he cups himself through them, squeezing when he sees Joe do it, imagining his hands. 

The hottest thing about it is Joe is playing with himself. Nicky can tell he’s ready for the toy but he’s not putting it in. He’s almost tempted to announce himself just to tell Joe to do it, tempted to forget the toy and give Joe his cock, very tempted to stay fully dressed in his tactical gear and fuck Joe hard and fast while watching their reflection. 

After a few minutes - or maybe longer, Nicky’s finding it difficult to keep track of time with his eyes locked on the movements of Joe’s hands in the mirror, his mouth, the way the head of his cock seems to get wet and drip onto the sheets in slow motion - Joe makes a frustrated noise into the pillows. Nicky’s hand stops moving on his cock. 

“Nicolò,” Joe grumbles, almost too quiet to hear because he’s talking to himself, “Where are you?” 

This could be the perfect opportunity to reply, but Nicky’s nervous about startling Joe like this. The dildo is within his reach but so is a handgun, peeking out from under the pillows Joe isn’t currently burying his face into. When Joe pulls his fingers from his ass Nicky thinks maybe he’ll risk it anyway, but then Joe reaches for a third option that Nicky didn’t see in the reflection: lube. 

He keeps quiet watching Joe slick the smaller end of the dildo, the side with the ripples, the side that curves just right to hit his prostate. Nicky has to rub himself through his pants again just looking at Joe’s slick hand around the metal. It’s heavy for a toy, even the smaller side is thick to the point of being too much for Nicky. Joe loves it, loves to tease himself with the rounded end like all he needs is to fuck himself on the fat tip to come, but Joe doesn’t tease himself now. Nicky watches him press the head of the toy inside and realizes Joe’s decided to stop waiting for him. He plans to take the edge off fast. 

That makes Nicky slowly back away from the door, down the hallway as far as he can make himself before his self control runs out. Then he calls out as though he’s just come through the front door, “Joe?”

Joe curses, not loud enough that Nicky would hear it if he was still by the front door but loud enough that he can hear it from where he’s creeping closer to the bedroom again. Joe calls back, “Nicky, love of my life, _please_ tell me you’re alone!”

Nicky pushes the door open all the way and delights at the way Joe freezes up in the middle of pulling the dildo out, surprised to see Nicky so soon. He relaxes again as soon as their eyes meet.

“You don’t have to stop.” Nicky says, still not stepping through the doorway, still just watching in the mirror. Joe makes a disbelieving noise, looking right back. Nicky’s obviously hard, the outline of him clearly visible through his pants, Joe must think the mission left him running hot the way it does sometimes. “Really Joe, I would like to watch.”

“I was trying to wait for you.” Joe says, slowly pushing the toy further into his ass. “Then I worried you might prefer a hot bath, so I thought maybe I shouldn’t wait.”

Nicky grips the doorframe harder, heat flowing through him at the sight and the casual way Joe talks about wanting him and thinking of his comfort. “Then you remembered this terrible house has no bath tubs?” Nicky asks. He crouches to disarm himself, dropping his guns to the floor but keeping his eyes on Joe’s ass in the mirror, the sight of the silver ripples sliding in one after the other. Joe’s breathing hard and no longer touching his cock like he’s that close already.

“Then I remembered you could fuck me after I came on the toy, if you wanted.” Joe says, laughing at himself, at the way his horny brain took so long to reach that conclusion. Poor Joe, he must have been turned on since watching Nicky in the shower, and all he got was a kiss goodbye. The breathy noises of Joe’s laugh turn to something else as the curve of the toy slides in against that spot that makes him jolt. Joe tugs it back out a little and stops to breathe through it and adjust.

Nicky slowly rises, finally able to undo his noisy belt and drag the zipper of his pants down, grinning when that combination of sounds makes Joe whine and twist to see better. Nicky spits in his hand and curls his fingers around his cock with a tiny sigh of relief. Joe is still waiting and watching, which gives Nicky an idea. 

Nicky says, “I am fucking you, Joe, don’t you feel it?”

Joe closes his eyes and buries his whimper into Nicky’s pillow. When he lifts his head, mouth red and wet, eyes dark and warm, Nicky slowly pushes into his own fist. Joe pushes the toy into his ass just as slow, picking up on the game so fast Nicky wants to praise him for it. Joe is so good for him, watching the slide of Nicky’s hand and fucking himself like it really is Nicky’s cock inside him, not shying away from the toy nailing his prostate every time, slowly going deeper. It’s not long until Joe’s trembling and begging.

“Nicky, Nicky, hayati.” Joe says, struggling to keep pace with Nicky now, “How can you fuck me this good when you’re not even in the room?”

“Mm,” Nicky hums, pitching his voice lower, “Close your eyes, my love. I’ll keep fucking you just like this.”

Joe faceplants back into the pillows on a moan, doing his best to maintain some semblance of rhythm but definitely speeding up as soon as he doesn’t have Nicky to follow. The curve of his spine and the muscles in his shoulders are beautiful like this, sweaty with exertion and holding the pose. 

“Can you feel my hands on your hips, Joe?” Nicky asks, watching him, imagining himself holding Joe up. Joe groans something into the pillow that Nicky can’t make out. He’s so hot like this, giving it to himself, cock dripping below him, fucking back onto the toy. It looks huge and obscene in the reflection, metallic and unyielding where it’s stretching Joe open. Nicky can only imagine how the ridges feel, tugging at his rim each time they go in and out. “Are you going to come on my cock?” 

“ _Nicky_.” Joe whines, turning his head enough to be heard. He sounds wrecked. He’s gotten sloppy with the toy, rougher, and Nicky can see in the mirror how hard he is, how his balls have drawn up.

“Don’t wait anymore, Joe.” Nicky says, matching Joe’s strokes now, reversing the game. “Let me see you, please? I want to watch.”

Joe is so good to him, so lovely in his pleasure. He gets a hand back around his cock and strokes himself over the edge, like porn only for Nicky, coming with a series of breathy punched out noises almost like he’s crying. Nicky watches Joe’s reflection fall apart, streak their sheets with white, barely keeping the toy moving in and out of his ass to fuck himself through it. If this was porn Nicky would be rewinding and watching that again and again. 

“Oh, oh fuck.” Joe says, when he can speak again, all the moving parts of him slowing to a stop. Nicky slows too, waiting. “That was so... Nicky.” Joe cuts off his own afterglow when he opens his eyes and sees Nicky still hard, “You want to come in me?”

“ _Joe_.” Nicky breathes, stumbling his way through the doorway at last. Joe’s already easing the toy out of himself, tilting his hips up in blatant invitation even though he must be sensitive. He feels sensitive, when Nicky gets his hands on him, but Joe still pushes back against the head of his dick when Nicky hesitates to go for it. 

It doesn’t take long, especially when Joe says, “Oh _Nicky_ , I get it now. Look at us.” with wonder in his voice. Nicky looks in the mirror and abruptly looks away, feeling himself blush, feeling himself grow inside Joe. “Beautiful.” Joe mumbles, fucked out and a little gravely. Nicky comes in him, gripping his hips hard, tilting his head back and closing his eyes at how perfect Joe feels. How perfect they looked together.

* * *

Later, when they’re both naked, Joe strokes the side of his face and kisses the end of his nose, saying softly, “I can’t believe you got shy at the end.”

“Sometimes,” Nicky whispers back, all the love he has for Joe bubbling over and spilling out of him like sunbeams, “I look at you and remember how unlikely we are. I look at you and you look back and I can’t believe we get to have all this.”

Joe kisses him again, properly this time, and says, “All this and a $400 dildo, don’t forget about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pretty Please by Dua Lipa. Really putting myself on blast today posting all these fills. Anyway, this dildo is real and Joe deserves the best.


End file.
